


This Is So Wrong, But So Right.

by youre_making_me_puncomfortable



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_making_me_puncomfortable/pseuds/youre_making_me_puncomfortable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes to visit Dave for the summer, but hes in for a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave's little friend

*Bro's POV*

Dave had this little friend he talked about a lot, I didn't worry about it because the kid had friends and it would be a dick move to interrogate his friends so I laid off. But then he asked if his "little friend" could come over, I didn't see why that wold be a problem, so I said sure and then came the night that the little twink came over, and damn if that wasn't a huge mistake. I heard a faint knocking on the door, I had just gotten out of the shower, so I quickly dried my hair and wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the door to see a short cute blue eyed boy looking up at me "Hello Mister Strider!" the blue eyed babe said cheerfully "Hey little dude come on in" I said and moved out of the doorway. He realized he was staring at my abs and a blush crossed his face as he picked up his backpack and walked inside. Dave walked outside of his room casually and the shota boy ran up to him and hugged him tightly and buried his face in Dave's chest "It's great to finally meet you!" John said, but it came out kinda muffled because his face was in Dave's chest. "Okay man, you can let go now" Dave said and chuckled slightly, John pulled away and scratched the back of his neck nervously, damn that kid is adorable Bro thought to himself. "John lets head to my room, I'll let your ears hear the beautiful sounds of my sick beats" Dave said and he dragged John into his room because he saw the way I was looking at John. "Oh shit" I said quietly to myself as I saw Johns bag was still on the floor, "He won't know" I thought to myself as I started looking through his bag, This was so wrong, but so right. 

Hour's have passed and they haven't left the room, I believe I heard Dave talking about watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians for the "Irony" but John and I know damn well it wasn't for irony. I heard the door creak and the floorboards squeak and the small pitter patter of foot steps, Bro turned around, fully clothed this time, to see a short sleepy blue eyed babe looking back at him "Sorry to bother you Mister Strider, I just couldn't sleep and I was going to get some milk" John said as he rubbed his eye, Bro couldn't put into words how badly he wanted to fuck that boy right now. "Why don't you just sit down beside me, tv always helps people fall asleep, it a fucking fact man" Bro said and patted the spot beside him signaling John to sit down, John slowly walked over and sat down beside him looking away trying to hide his blush. "So what movie do you wanna watch kid" Bro said looking at the huge pile of movies ahead of him "um any movie would be good" John said looking at the blank tv screen, Bro knew what John's favorite move is, he practically talks about it all the time, and convenient for John Bro actually went to the store to pick up con air because he knew John was coming. Bro popped in con air and plopped back down beside the small boy, when the title slide came onto screen John started smiling from ear to ear, Bro knew he made the right decision.

They weren't even half way through the movie when bro went for the "pretend yawn to put my arm around your shoulder" trick, when Bro put his arm on the back of the couch resting behind John, he did something Bro would've never thought he'd do, John rested his head against Bro's shoulder, and then Bro proceeded to put his arm around the small boys shoulder. John looked up at bro with his bright blue eyes, they looked at each other for at least a minute before Bro grabbed John's chin and softly pressed his lips against John's, John was surprised at the kiss, but then he kissed back. Bro pulled away and John cupped Bro's face and practically smashed his face against Bro's and pulled away after a couple seconds. They both looked at each other in the eyes for what felt like an eternity, before John rested his head against Bro's shoulder and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this isn't my first time writing fanfiction, I just haven't written a brojohn one, but I do indeed have lots of idea's for interesting chapters for you guys so just stay tuned!


	2. God Dammit Dave!

*Bro's POV*

I woke up to feel small arms wrapped around my waist squeezing me gently, I looked down to see a sleeping John resting his head against my shoulder. I put my hand on the side of his face and gently rubbed his cheek with my thumb, his skin was soft to the touch and practically perfect. I felt the small boy rustle a little bit before his eyes fluttered open and his big blue eyes met mine "good morning cutie" I said my voice still groggy. I heard a small chuckle escape from his lips before they met mine. I cupped the small boys face gently while we gently kissed, this was so wrong but so so right. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, he opened his mouth a little bit more and let me in. Our tongues danced together in a rhythm I can't explain, he moved into my lap not breaking the kiss, I slowly slid my hands up his shirt and felt his sides and he shivered. We both heard the squeak of the floorboards and John fell off my lap onto the couch, Dave rubbed his eyes and yawned "why are you up so early John?" Dave asked fixing his bedhead, John pretended he was looking through the movie pile and he wiped the spit off of his mouth "I'm looking through the movies, which one do you wanna watch today?" John asked in his usual cheery tone, god I wish Dave hadn't interrupted us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's so short! I'm currently at school and I was trying to write a lil chapter when I had free time, I'll try to make another longer chapter either later tonight or tomorrow.


	3. Bro finds out a very interesting kink John has

*John's POV* 

I picked out the twilight series for Dave and I to watch, I know he hates them, but it was my day to pick the movies. He groaned loudly as I popped in the 2nd movie, he'd had enough of my shit already "I'm gonna go get some more apple juice and doritos, what do you want from the store egbert?" Dave asked as he got up and got his wallet "Can you get me some gushers?" I asked not taking my eyes off the screen "Okay dude" Dave said and walked out the door and shut it quietly.

John paused the movie to go use the bathroom, he walked out of Dave's room and proceeded to the bathroom. When he walked out he blinked, and felt a gust of wind and heard a thump, when he opened his eyes Bro had him pushed up against the wall. Bro slowly moved his head to John's ear and whispered "Maybe we should finish where we left off" John cupped his face and kissed the older man softly, John moved up and wrapped his legs around Bro's hips using the wall for support, Bro couldn't take it anymore, he shoved his tongue into his mouth and John moaned slightly. Bro started grinding his hips against John earning John pulling out of the kiss to cover his mouth to hide his moans "Oh come on baby don't cover your mouth I wanna hear every single precious sound that comes out of your mouth" Bro said as he started grinding harder. God, John was so happy they lived in the middle of nowhere because It'll take a long time for Dave to get back. "Let's take this to the bedroom" John said in a breathless tone still covering his mouth slightly. 

Bro flashstepped into the bedroom and rammed John down onto the bed, he then proceeded to reconnect his lips with the younger boys lips. He slowly slid his hand into John's pants to feel his already hard member, and damn was it big. It filled up his whole hand and he hadn't even taken his pants nor his boxers off, he fondled John's member earning a loud throaty moan and damn Bro loved it. He went farther and started kissing his neck and slipped off his shirt, he then went farther down and started kissing his jawline, then his chest, and then he pulled his jeans down slightly and licked his v-line, John shuddered and moaned quietly. "Hmmmm, you like that John?" Bro said teasingly, john just kept his hand over his mouth and nodded, Bro slowly slid down John's pants to see his hard member practically begging for attention, Bro could feel his half hard member getting excited as well. Bro cupped John's member aggressively and John whimpered "Please Mr. Strider, m-more" John said in a begging tone "Oh come on baby, you can find a better name than that can't you?" Bro said in a very seductive voice right near John's ear "Daddy please, more" John said in a whimper "Anything for you, sugar" Bro said as he pulled down John's boxers and licked his shaft, John moaned, loudly. "Oh yeah, you love it when Daddy touches you, don't you?" Bro said in a teasing tone, John thought it was the hottest thing "Oh yes daddy" John said begging, at this point Bro couldn't hold himself back anymore, he flashstepped to his drawer and pulled out the lube and came back to the bed, John blinked and Bro already had his clothes off, damn he was fast. Bro rubbed the lube onto his fully hard member moaning softly at the touch, he took one finger and smothered it in lube and slowly pushed into John's entrance, John let out a small moan, needing his daddy inside of him, Bro added another finger shortly after, getting John ready. The way John looked at Bro, he couldn't contain himself anymore, he just pushed his member into John's entrance earning a loud moan from the smaller boy, his moans and whimpers were music to bros ears, and he wanted to hear the whole song. Bro slowly slid back out and rammed back into John, earning another loud moan, Bro just went faster and kept the pace steady, all you could hear was the sound of Bro and John's moans in harmony, the sound of bare, sweaty skin slapping each other, and the sound of love. 

Dave walked in the front door with a bag of groceries that he dropped onto the counter "Hey Egderp, I got your Gushers" Dave said as he picked up the box and examined it, he looked in his bedroom and found no sight of John, he heard some sounds from Bro's room, so he decided to go towards Bro's room. Dave walked up to the door and opened it to see his brother fucking his best friend, Dave dropped the box of Gushers on the gushers onto the ground as well with his bottom jaw. "Dave, I- It's not what it looks like, I promise, I-Its just, uh, um" John said before Dave cut him off by slamming the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...... >;]


	4. Chapter 4

*Dave's POV*

I just got back from the store and that goddamn place was packed. I basically had to fight this lady just to get Egbert a box of gushers, the things I do for this kid. I pull out my keys and try to find the red one, the key to Bro's apartment, and the damn thing fell between my hands. A couple long minutes late, full of struggling i finally get into the apartment "Hey Egderp, I got your gushers" I said loudly, to hear nothing in response. I walk down the hallway and push open my bedroom door to see twlight new moon paused, I started getting worried so I stopped and listened to see if John might've had to sprint to the bathroom because of drinking to much soda and not peeing for 5 hours. I walk over to Bro's room to make sureJohn tried pranking him and Bro "accidently" killed him, I heard a noise so I opened the door and my jaw dropped through the floor and 6 stories. I see my brother fucking pounding my best friend, the gushers fell between my hands, I didnt realize my grip was slowly loosening. My instinct was to just storm off, I wasn't mad I was just.......Suprised? I mean who goes home to expect something like that? My feelings for John were really strong a couple months ago but it faded really quickly, when Karkat and I started getting more serious. I plopped down onto the couch trying to soak in everything, when I heard the floorboards creak quietly. I felt the couch weigh down on the other side of me and I saw John looking down out of the corner of my eye "Listen Dave, I-" I cut him off by hugging him, I felt him tense up but then "I know It's awkward as hell to explain so I'm not gonna question it, It's chill" I responded, and John let a relieved sigh out, and hugged me again. 

{Author's note}   
-  
sorry its so short! but since its halloween im gonna write a cute lil fluff chapter! and im sorry i havent updated in a while ive been busy with conventions and school


End file.
